¡Oh gran sorpresa de la vida!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tercer capítulo, Shigure planea salirse por la tangente, aunque eso no convence a los demás, ¿qué ocurrirá? Véanlo!
1. Chapter 1

¡Oh, gran deseo de la vida!

Summary -Akito pide un deseo el día de su cumpleaños 21, y ¿qué fue lo que pasó? o.o Descúbranlo.

Capítulo uno -La fiesta y el deseo.

El trío madabuchi no se quedó atrás respecto a la fecha que el calendario señalaba. El cumpleaños 21 de Akito, quizá el más importante de su vida tras la liberación de la familia de la maldición y un nuevo inicio, debían dejarle el mejor recuerdo de su vida, por lo que Hatori se encargó del banquete, Shigure de los regalos y Ayame de la decoración...

-Por si no lo sabían -dijo Akito al ver el escenario de la fiesta- no tengo 4 años. ¿Y qué hace ese pony comiéndose MI jardín?

-Es que tú dijiste que querías un pony, y como hoy es una fecha súper importante, resultaba súper importante traerlo. Ya sabes el dicho, más vale muy tarde que nunca.

Pensando que se burlaban de ella, Akito se dirigió a la mesita que colocaron debajo de un cerezo.

-Ayame¿para qué rayos trajiste un pony? -Hatori le dio un amistoso coscorrón- Solo harás enojar a Akito.

-Shigure me dijo que a tí te fascinaba la idea de traerle un pony. Ya no me pegues, duele mucho.

El dragón se abstuvo de emitir comentarios y se dirigió a una de las sillas para tratar de ignorar al dúo del caos (Shigure y Ayame)

-Cielos, muchas gracias por invitarnos a mi y a mis amigas -le dijo Tohru a Akito- no sabíamos que regalarte, así que le preguntamos a Shigure y él nos dijo que te morías por una muñeca tradicional, así que entre las 3 te compramos una (ya que son algo caras) espero que te guste

La mirada asesina que le dirigió Akito a Tohru le dio a entender que si decía una sola palabra más no viviría para contarlo.

-¿Qué pasó Tohru¿Te hizo algo?

-Ah, no, este¡Miren! Un pony o

- Ay Tohru ¬¬U

-Descuida Arisa, la única persona que no está feliz en esta fiesta es la festejada -.-

-Claro, como tu tienes a tu "maestro"

-¿Todavía estás enojada por que no sabes nada de Kureno?

-¿Kureno? Jajaja¿quién es ese? Yo no conozco a ningún Kureno -pensando- Cuando lo vea le voy a aplicar una quebradora y le daré una patada de karate y haré que se coma el cesped...

Un poco retirados de ahí, el resto de los Sohmas observaban lo que posiblemente sería el peor día de sus normales vidas, hasta que Kagura y Ritsu llegaron con el pastel y las 21 velitas encendidas.

-¡Felicidades¡Felicidades! o Es el mejor día del año para tí¡Que los cumplas feliz, muy muy feliz, tengas amor y diver...!

Sobra decir que la cara de Akito indicaba silencio por parte de los recién llegados.

-Bien, me hicieron la fiesta, aqui estoy, ya trajeron el pastel, ahora déjenme en paz.

-¡Pero Akito! -gritó de la manera más melodramática Shigure al tiempo que se tiraba al piso y abrazaba las piernas de Akito- ¡Todos nos esforzamos para hacerte la mejor fiesta de tu vida!

-¿Y tu crees que soy muy feliz teniendo de regalos cosas que jamás tuve en el momento en que más las anhelaba después de más de 15 años?

El silencio reinó en la fiesta. Shigure soltó las piernas de Akito y esta comenzó a caminar a su casa...

-Pero -interrumpió Tohru- Akito, una fiesta fue un detalle muy lindo, al menos apaga las velitas de tu pastel.

-De acuerdo, pero las apago y que se termine esta reunión de monos...

-¡LO SÉ, YO TENGO LA CULPA, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, IM SORRY, FORGIVE ME, NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER, DISCULPENME, CASTÍGUENMEEEEEEEEEE!

Akito presionó el cuello de Ritsu y como por arte de magia se tranquilizó.

-Ok, me callo X

Resignada, se dirigió a la mesita donde dejaran el pastel, y rodeada por las miradas expectantes de los demás, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a formular su deseo...

-¿Tengo que decirlo en voz alta? -todos indicaron en silencio que no, y Akito comenzó a pensar en silencio- Qué estupidez, solo quieren que me vaya para comer, divertirse y ser felices con sus logradas vidas, en lo que yo seguiré sola. Ojalá pudiera ser amada por todos sin importar la manera.

Y apagó las velas de un solo soplo.

En ese momento, en el que todos comenzaban a aplaudir y Akito miraba el humo de las velitas, un rayo cayó sorpresivamente y la escena se iluminó de un color azul platino. Cuando todos lograron ver de nueva cuenta, descubrieron que la mesa estaba totalmente carbonizada, Hatori estaba a unos metros de distancia totalmente inconsciente y no había rastros de Akito...

-O.O ¿Akito?

-Al fin hubo un asesinato. ¿Donde está el cuerpo Hana-Chan?

-No ha muerto.

Repentinamente, uno de los trocitos de lo que alguna vez fuera la silla que no tuviera ni 5 horas de comprada, comenzó a moverse, y todos se acercaron a ver...

-¡Ah!

Continuará. 


	2. Chapter 2

¡Oh, gran sorpresa de la vida!

Capítulo dos -¿Qué pasó aquí?

En el capítulo anterior, un rayo cayó justo al momento en que Akito apago las velas, y cuando las cosas volvieron a la calma, algo que alguna vez fue una silla comenzó a moverse...

-¿Donde está Akito?

Todos se acercaron lentamente, con las máximas precauciones, y al estar a unos pasos de la escena del crímen (la silla) empujaron a Yuki...

-¿Pero por qué...!

-Shh -lo calló Kyo- alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú?

-Por que tu ya estás ahí.

Los demás asintieron, y totalmente resignado, Yuki comenzó a mover los carbonizados restos de la silla...

-¡Aaaaaah! -se oyó un grito detrás de ellos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -gritaron todos y voltearon a ver el causante de un posible ataque cardíaco.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -Kureno se dirigió de inmediato hasta donde estaba tirado Hatori- ¡Resiste¿Qué pasó aquí?

Todos se alejan de la silla y comienzan a relatarle los sucesos del capítulo anterior a Kureno...

-¿Un rayo? -todos asienten- Oh Dios mio, Akito ya debió ser reducida a cenizas...

-Pero no está muerta -interrumpió Hanamija- Está allá -señalando la silla- no tengo la menor duda.

De nueva cuenta (ahora sí) todos se acercaron hasta la silla y comenzaron a mover de nueva cuenta los restos...

-cof, cof -tosió una vocecita.

Como si se tratara de una cosa totalmente desconocida y peligrosa, todos retrocedieron al ver a Akito...

-¿A...Akito?

Saliendo con sus propias fuerzas de los escombros (ya que estos quitaron los que la cubrían) Akito salió y se quedó observando con los ojos muy abiertos a todos los que la rodeaban...

- "sob, sob" -se limpia un poco sus lágrimas con la manga de la playera (que obviamente le queda grande) embarrándose un poco más de tizne- ¿don... donde está Gure?

Sobra decir que todos estaban O.OU

-Akito¿no me reconoces? -dijo Shigure acercándose hasta ella- Soy Gure.

La pequeña (por si no han captado, Akito, quizá por el rayo -no me pregunten como, es un misterio más- es una pequeñita) se le quedó viendo un rato, luego comenzó a jalar el cabello del escritor (provocandole un poco de dolor que nadie tomó en cuenta) y de nueva cuenta abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿A QUÉ HORA CRECISTE TANTO¿Y y Aaya y Tori? -dijo Aki al borde de las lágrimas.

-Aquí estoy, Aaya el magnífico -Extendió los brazos para atrapar a Akito, sin embargo, esta corrió hasta donde estaba Yuki (quien estaba a un lado de Ayame)

-Aaya¿Poqué te pintaste el pelo?

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy -dijo Aaya entre lágrimas- él es Yuki.

-Akito -dijo Yuki agachándose un poco- yo no soy Ayame, soy Yuki.

-Kuki.

-Yuki.

-Kuki.

-Yuki.

-Kuki.

-Yuki.

-Kuki.

-Yuki.

-Kuki.

-¡AH, ESTÁ BIEN, SOY KUKI¿YA ESTÁS FELIZ?

Los ojitos de Akito se inmediato se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a Shigure.

-Buuaaaaa! Kuki es malo!

-Para nada, es solo que no sabe cómo reaccionar -interrumpió Tohru, e impulsada por un ataque de ternura- Ya no llores, él es muy bueno, solo está asustado.

-¿De verdá?

-Si -y sin poder contenerse, la abrazó- ¡Qué linda eres¿Cuantos años tienes?

Akito comenzó a contar sus dedos.

Teno así -mostrando 4- y y Gure y y Aaya dijeron que iban an hacerme una fiesta y traerme y traerme un pony, pero Aaya no tá ;-; Buaaaaaaaa!

Aparte, los demás se mantanían al márgen en tanto procuraban despertar a Hatori...

-¿Esa niña es Akito? -preguntó Rin.

-Pero ¿cómo...? -Kureno interrumpió a Momiji- ¿qué sucede Kureno?

-No sé que pase aquí, pero lo único seguro es que Akito cree que tiene 4 años...

-No cree, es una niña de 4 años -entró Hana a la conversación.

-Bueno, es una niña de 4 años, yo comencé a estar a su lado poco después de cumplidos los 4, así que a mi no me tiene muy identificado.

-Yo creí que desde siempre era una niña cruel y malvada, bueno, niño hasta saber que en realidad era niña -exclamó Kagura- ¿cómo es que cambió de un terrón de azúcar a una diabla despótica?

-Tendrías que leer el manga completo para entenderlo, pero eso no viene al caso- todos vieron que Hatori comenzó a moverse- ¡Hatori!

-¿Con qué me golpearon? -dijo el médico mientras se incorporaba -¿eh?

-¿eh?

Hatori comenzó a mirar sus manos, cubría su ojo derecho con una mano y agitaba la otra frente a su ojo izquierdo...

-Oh cielos, mi... mi ojo...

-Hatori¿acaso tú...?

-Wiiiiii! -el grito de alegría de Akito terminó con el suspenso del despertar de Hatori- ¡Más apisa, más apisa pony!

-Menos mal trajeron al pony, sirve que no llorará en unas horas -dijo Shigure uniéndose a la cumbre- Tohru y su otra amiga la están cuidando, así que puedo entrar con calma al chisme. ¿Ya despertaste Hatori?

-No, todavía estoy tirado por allá.

-Bueno. ¿Qué le haremos a nuestra dulce Akito?

Todos se le quedan viendo feo a Shigure.

-¿Qué? No dije nada malo. Está en la mejor temporada de su vida, al menos hasta que su madre le desgració la existencia.

Y como dice el dicho "Cuando invocas se te aparece", "esa mujer" apareció en el escenario de la fiesta...

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

Continuará. 


	3. Chapter 3

¡Oh, gran sorpresa de la vida! 

**Capi tres** -Hasta "esa mujer"

Nota inicial -He vuelto al fin, creían que estaba loca, que jamás lo continuaría, pero no, el hechizo de ternura debe seguir y esta es (quizá) la única oportunidad de Akito de ser amada (aunque ella no tenga la más mínima idea de lo que está ocurriendo) y... momento. Ese no es el punto. Este es el punto .

Nuestros estimados Sohma's e invitados se sorprendieron cuando cayó un rayo sobre Akito (ok, hasta aquí vamos bien) luego se sorprendieron más cuando la vieron chibi (pequeña) y no tenía el más mínimo recuerdo, y se acalambraron cuando oyeron la voz de Ren...

Cap tres -Hasta "esa mujer"

-¿Qué ha pasado? -volvió a preguntar. Por su cara, no se veía feliz, y menos viendo un escenario de fiesta, un enorme cartelón hecho por Aaya felicitando a Akito por su cumpleaños y a un pony paseando a una niña y deteniéndose constantemente a comerse el pasto del jardín.

-Pase lo que pase -cuchicheó Hatori a los demás- no le digan que esa niña es Akito.

-Todo controlado -les dijo Shigure, y antes de que Kureno o Hatori lo detuvieran, este avanzó hacia Ren- ¡Qué milagro¿Ha venido a felicitar a su hija?

-¿Eres un retrasado mental o te falla el cerebro? -Le gritó Ren, y rápidamente buscó con la mirada a Akito- ¿Y se puede saber en donde está "ella"?

-¡Mami! -gritó Akito, y los presentes que estaban concientes del por qué de la conducta de Akito palidecieron, y más aún cuando la pequeña se acercó y abrazó de las piernas a Ren- ¿Donde tá papá?

-¿Qué o quién es "esta"?

-E... -pero Hatori fue interrumpido por la intervención de Shigure.

-Es la hija que Akito tuvo conmigo, pero que abandonó y hoy por fin vuelve a su lado, pero Akito huyó, y como tu te le pareces mucho, cree que eres su mamá.

-¡¿Qué?! -expresión de todos, es decir¿cómo se le ocurre decir eso a Shigure?

-Y si aún odias a Akito, creo que lo mejor sería que te ganaras a tu nieta, eso la golpearía muy duro -siguió hablando Shigure.

-Es mi mami -dijo Akito en un puchero y pegándose más a las piernas de la mujer.

-¿Ganarla? -Ren inmediatamente comenzó a idear un plan maligno- ¿Y cómo se llama "mi nieta"?

-Akito, mami, me me llamo Akito.

-Jajajajajajaja -risa nerviosa de Shigure- Se llama Akiko, pero ella dice llamarse Akito, como su mamá.

-Mami me llamo, me llamo Akito -dijo la niña ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bien Akito, no llores -le dijo con una inusual ternura Ren- ¿quieres una galleta?

Los demás no podían ni moverse y menos cuando vieron que Ren se llevaba a Akito consigo.

-Uf, misión cumplida -dijo en tono triunfal Shigure.

Y recibió varias cachetadas, dos golpes de karate, una patada y alguien le arrojó una silla.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco por fin? -gritó Hatori- ¿Qué tal si la envenena, o la vende, o la lastima?

-Cierto, recuerda que aun le tiene resentimiento -agregó Kureno.

-Tranquilos -trató de defenderse Shigure- recuerden que Ren no podrá hacerle daño, se los aseguro, es más, vamos a espiarlas.

-Pero -interrumpió Kagura- ¿no irá a sospechar si vamos todos?

-Eso es cierto -reflexionó Hatori- Shigure, tu nos metiste en esto, ya no metas más la pata. Kyo, cuida de Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Tohru y sus amigas. Los demás vengan conmigo.

¿Qué hará Ren con Akito? Eso lo sabremos muy pronto!!!!


End file.
